I feel everything
by The Moon and Shooting Stars
Summary: logan's thought on Jett and Kendall. m/m slash. don't like please don't read! logan/Jett and eventual Logan/Kendall
1. I feel Everything

I feel everything

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the boys or the song (I feel everything) which is sung by Idina Menzel

Warning this is Jett/Logan where Jett's abusive. But it's still boy/boy. And eventual Logan/Kendall.

Don't like please don't read.

_Like a prima ballerina_

_I will tip-toe, tip-toe around you constantly,_

_I hear the water running will it wash your tears _

_Or leak through the ceiling?_

_Make my way up the spiral staircase, _

_Hope to god you've had a good day._

You were my love, my light, but this? Never this, I never saw it coming. You would hurt me? Make me cry? Why Jett why? If Kendall only knew you'd hurt his best friend like this he'd have a whole new reason to hate you. I've never done anything but love you. I put my dreams of being a doctor on hold because I loved you, but it turns out you didn't love me nearly as much as I loved you. I thought you _**loved**_me. I never thought I'd see the day where I would find myself on the floor by your hands. Never thought I'd find myself flinching whenever anyone came up behind me. Never thought I'd see the day where my boyfriend would sleep with my best friend's girlfriend. Really? Over her? You had to do that on top of everything else too?

_When you're furious_

_When you start to freeze_

_When you can't be touched_

_I feel everything_

_And when you despair_

_When you cannot breathe_

_When you wouldn't dare_

_I feel everything_

_When you're in ecstasy_

_But you're not with me_

_I feel everything_

I bet you'd never know how good I got at predicting your moods. But you should know, I _**always **_know. You say I deserve this. Maybe I do, I don't know any more everything's so confusing now. Back in Minnesota I wouldn't have let this happen. There I would have told someone, told Kendall and he'd have made you stop, leave, leave me alone. But where not in Minnesota, we're in California, where everything is different, there's no _. _Here it's Kendall and Jo and Carlos and Stephanie and James and, well whoever he liked that day, and Logan and Jett. Or is it Jett and Jo and Kendall and Logan? Things are different here. Why are things so different here?

_On a tightrope_

_On a wire_

_I'll attempt to jump through a ring of fire_

_I am waiting all the while_

_For a glimpse of something to bring us higher_

_One little foot in front of the other_

_Don't you know I'm afraid of thunder_

Did you know when you scream at me it reminds me of the storms we used to get back home? Horrible terrifying storms that used to give me nightmares making me cry, feeling weak. That's what you are, a horrible storm, and I'm the tiny tree's being ripped up from their roots and thrown, violently. I'm so scared now of everything I do or say because I never know what's going to set you off anymore. Do you like it when I bleed? When I'm curled up in a ball crying? Does It make you feel strong to harm the one you supposedly "love"?

_There's a fine line between love and hurting_

_And knowing when to walk away_

_Like a prima ballerina_

_I will tiptoe tiptoe around you constantly_

This is it, I'm going. I told Kendall so stay away from me, or I will let him hit you back for every time you hit me. And he knows you screwed around with Jo. I never thought_ he_ loved me_. Me _of all people he loves me. Guess what, after he told me I started to realize I love him too. And I don't deserve everything you put me though. I hope your happy, hurting other's and never knowing real love. Because I found it and I'm really happy. He buy's me presents just because, and instead of raining fists down on me, he rains kisses. He makes me feel happy and safe. Something I never felt with you.

Thanks for reading if you stayed till the end! i have no clue how I wrote this or wear it came from but i hope you enjoyed it. I like how it came out. Please read and review! I need some positive criticism … lol


	2. Edge Of Glory

Edge of glory

Warning still slash! No offence meant, but love is love in my books... Anyways, I don't own the song my Lady Gaga or the boys, otherwise I'd put them through this .time! I hope you enjoy!

Kendall /Logan

_There ain't a reason you and me should be alone _

_Tonight, yeah baby _

_Tonight, yeah baby _

_But I got a reason that you-hoo should take me home tonight _

_I need a man that thinks it right when it's so wrong, _

_Tonight yeah baby _

_Tonight, yeah baby _

_Right on the limit's where we know we both belong tonight_

Being with you, is like riding a motorcycle with my eyes closed, thrilling and oh so very dangerous. But I can't stop, every time I'm with you I feel so alive, I just wanna push the danger level. Technically, there is no real danger being with you, because you love me and you'd lay your life down to protect me. Yet as we sneak around behind our friends backs I feel bad, naughty, but liberating. They would totally except us if we told them but right now I just like sneaking around, it's so thrilling.

_It's hot to feel the rush, _

_To brush the dangerous _

_I'm gonna run back to, to the edge with you _

_Where we can both fall far in love. _

I love you more than words can describe, our love is like two halves of a whole. The final pieces of a thousand piece puzzle. Without us together, the picture doesn't make sense. A song without a melody. You are the only person who's ever made me feel as safe as I do now, purely by just being you. You can make me forget my words just by intertwining our fingers together, Locking us together making us **one.**

_Another shot, before we kiss the other side, _

_Tonight, yeah baby _

_Tonight, yeah baby_

_I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight _

_Alright, alright _

_Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames _

_Tonight, yeah baby _

_Tonight, yeah baby_

_It isn't Hell if everybody knows my name _

_Tonight, alright, alright_

Telling everyone about us is terrifying. We clutch each other delicately, as though each of us believes the other will break if our family says the wrong thing. It's late, after dinner and we tell them worriedly, They congratulate us, apparently they say this coming long before we even got together. Happily, we stare into each other's eyes afterward content. You decide we should go to this beach down town. When we go we see a gorgeous little bluff, and we go to look. "Let's jump off" you say so suddenly, you catch me by surprise. "Yes."

_It's hot to feel the rush, _

_ To brush the dangerous _

_I'm gonna run back to, to the edge with you _

_Where we can both fall far in love. _

Holding hands eyes tightly closed, we descend, down, down, down, into the cold murky depths. It's so cold it's like a sting on our skin. As we break the surface of the water we both gasp at the cold. Still holding hands we grin at each other in the water, as the moon rises higher into the sky.

_I'm on the edge of glory, _

_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth, _

_I'm on the edge of glory, _

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you, _

_I'm on the edge _

_The edge _

_The edge_

_I'm on the edge of glory _

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you _

_I'm on the edge with you _

_With you I'm on the edge with you _

_With you _

_I'm on the edge with you _

_With you _

_I'm on the edge with you _

_With you _

We're shivering terribly now, as we walk slowly out of the water hours later. We're happy, no ecstatic even. We've in love, and everybody that we care about knows and is proud of us. We're together and have nowhere to be until morning. We settle in in in front of the fire you managed to start. We're content, and we've never felt so free_. I'm hanging in this moment with you. _

Author's note: please review! Thank you for reading this! I didn't plan to make a second chapter but after I heard this song, I just needed to make a story to it.

right now I'm trying to figure out if I should write a multi-chapter story and what about. I have no clue, all I know is I have 2 finals left a week of graduation rehearsal's and then I'm gonna be bored for like 2 months while everybody else finishes their school year… lol sorry about the rant..


End file.
